


Something really Amazing

by Icylightning



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bold Len, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Barry goes in prison for first time in his life and gets a date for himself.





	Something really Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with new one shot. Hope you guys like this one. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Barry cursed himself again and again as he sat on the cold and hard floor counting and recounting the tiles on the ceilings. When he got bored he counted the tiles on the floor and then iron bars of his cage. Yes Barry Henry Allen was sitting in a holding cell for first time in his life and he was kinda proud behind the reason he got arrested. Rick deserved to get his car trashed and smashed by Barry after the guy cheated on him. In his rage Barry forgot one important thing when he was using a baseball bat on the car...witness. 

Barry heard some voices at the corner of the cell and tried to shrunk himself as small as possible. He did not want to catch any attention of the four muscular men who were now looking at him like he was some kind of prey. He hoped his friend would soon get the news of him being arrested and bail him out of here. 

"First time in this happy place?" came a voice from Barry's left side and he jerked in surprise. He didn't know someone was sitting beside him. He tilted his head and blinked. The man was insanely beautiful with spiky dark hair and sexy frown on his face. Definitely as tall as him, broad shoulders and lean torso. He wore a black sweater and dark blue jeans and...okay every bit of him just made Barry's heart throb

Focus Barry! 

Barry scolded himself mentally. He was in holding cell for God sakes. This was not a good time or place to form a crush. What if the man was a thief or a smuggler or a murderer? Nah..he's too gorgeous to be a murderer

Focus Barry! 

"Deaf or Dumb?" asked the man since he didn't get any answer and received a glare from Barry "Neither"

The man smirked "You don't seem like a person who should be in a holding cell at midnight on Sunday" Barry shrugged "He deserved it" he turned around and faced him "Can you believe Rick cheated on me! Me? I mean.. I'm a good boyfriend. I even took care of his dog when he had an important business meeting"

"Let me guess...he was having this important business meeting with another guy" said the man and Barry nodded

"I'm Len"

"Barry..ah..don't mind me asking but what did you do?" Barry asked carefully and saw Len lean back on the wall "Trespassed a government property" Barry raised his eyebrows so Len spoke "I was bored"

Len saw Barry stifle a laugh "So what did you do to your boyfriend?"

"I smashed his car glass with a baseball bat. Rick's friend saw me and rest is history" Barry sighed and Len hummed "Next time leave rats in his car and house. This way 'the law' will not be able to touch you and you'll get your sweet revenge" Barry stared at Len for few seconds before bursting into laughter "That's awesome idea"

The time passed with Barry and Len talking about lives. Around three Len felt a weight on his shoulder and saw Barry had fallen asleep on him. He shifted a little so the latter would lay comfortably. A smile crept on his face as he watched out for Barry for rest of the night.

Next morning Len and Barry were called out by a officer "You both are free to go. Your bails are given by your friends. You'll have to pay for the damage to the car owner" he said looking at Barry who nodded sullenly and walked out of the cell. He waved a hi to his friend Cisco and saw Rick standing with a frown. The officer then turned his gaze on Len "We're leaving you with a warning. Next time think twice before steeping foot in government property" 

Len rolled his eyes "Thank you officer. I'll try shorten down my visits" he followed Barry and saw him give a frustrated glare at the man. Len gave a nod to his friend Mick who bailed him out and stood beside Barry "I'm assuming he's your ex boyfriend who's car you trashed?" 

Barry nodded with a dull sigh and Len walked towards Rick and extended his hand "Hi I'm Len" Rick eyed Len warily, then cautiously stuck his hand out and gave him firm handshake "Do I know you?"

Len smirked "I just wanted to be in good terms with you before I take Barry out for dinner tonight" 

Everyone in the room shared a same shocked expression. Rick's eyes flickered from Len to Barry and then back at Len. Barry looked at Len in awe...did he just ask me out via my ex boyfriend? Wow...just Wow! The cops around held back their smiles thinking this scene was way better than any tv soap opera. 

Len turned to face Barry "That is...if you say yes" 

"Did you just ask me out?" 

"To dinner" Len confirmed "Tonight" 

Barry couldn't help but blush at Len's blunt request "You do know that we met in a holding cell right?"

"See? We already have something in common" 

Barry gaped at Len but then a small smile formed on his face "I'm allergic to seafood" Len nodded with a smirk "I'll keep that in mind when choosing a restaurant" 

"So it's a date?"

Len heard a scoff from Mick and rolled his eyes "Yes Barry. It's a date" he then took a paper and pen from the desk and wrote down his number "Text me when you are ready" 

Len walked out with Mick leaving a blushing Barry, confused Cisco and huffing Rick at the station. Barry then paid for the glass and shook hands with Rick "I'm so happy you cheated on me. Thank you Rick" 

Rick took his money and stormed out of the station. Cisco patted on Barry's shoulder "Dude what the hell happened last night?"

"Something really amazing"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
